Naruto, natures blessing challenge
by TheSilentJackofallTrades
Summary: A response to Challenger's challenge, Natures Blessings challenge. Powerful Naruto, First light Naruto, slowly turning into Dark Naruto. NOT GAY! Pairing is undecided.
1. Chapter 1

OK, I do not own Naruto, the gods, or nature, or the rights to any form of technology.

Anyway, hope you enjoy, more info on my stories are at the bottom.

Let the mayhem begin.

486734-986734-9875-93487659-34875

Underline= god talk

_Italic= animal talk_

**Bold= demon talk**

985234-756349876503492867542183975

Naruto woke up, and saw a man reaching for him.

-6043876=04937

Naruto: age five, last of the uzumaki and Namikaze. Host of the Kyubbi no kitsune.

And….

4-10867=314976

The man reached down to him, and grabbed him. "Shut up kid, you coming with me."

Naruto bit the man's hand, and kicked him in the…ah…manly area. He heard a few thumps, like as though things were falling down.

The man fell to the ground and held his hurting appendage; naruto got up, and started to do seals. He did notice a few scrolls on the ground.

He did substitution and traded spots with a wooden carving of himself it was painted and all, it was pointing a middle finger up, at the man for good measure.

Naruto was in his closet, and got a kunia that a villager once left in the poor boy one day, the man, 'tripped' and was too drunk to take him to the hospital. Bullshit.

Naruto waited for the man to look around the room, and when he looked in the closet, he already had the designed background cloth up, hiding him. It looked just like the closet, so much that he turned his back on him, and did not close the door.

Naruto snuck out of the closet, and stabbed the man in between the shoulder blades, a favorite spot with the villagers he found out many times.

The man gasped, and fell down. Naruto took his wallet, and only took the money, not the cards, then put the wallet back.

He grabbed the scrolls he found, and put chakra into them like he saw the hokage do with sealing scrolls in one or two visits that they had.

Children were in the scrolls. A lot of children, from almost every clan, and some that weren't.

He found that they were tagged, and had a seal on them.

He could do nothing about the seal, but he read the tag and saw the kids names.

Hyuuga, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Inuzaka, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Mitarashi, Hatake, and a few orphans, some were not even from konoha, the ass must have collected them, then brought them here. They were knocked out, he checked to see if they were alive, they were. They just were sleeping a deep sleep.

He called the hokage, and told him to get over here immediately, and that there was an attack.

He hung up, and continued to search the body. He found more scrolls, and he unsealed them. Animals.

I let them be. They did not attack each other, and they were infants, young little things.

They seemed very grateful to naruto for unsealing them.

Little did he know, the seal he unsealed them from was training them mentally for combat, and, like a hatchling, would follow the first person it see's after getting out.

So they were his, period.

He unsealed some more, and more animals, and bugs. They were many different kinds, and they were wonderful, that is till they entered him.

"Ahh…AURRRGGG….AHAHURRGGG, Muph….AHHHHHH! AHHH, Ahhhuummaha…shhttttt oh god! That was painful." He looked at the kids, and saw that they still were asleep, and the animals started to come over to him.

He heard voices in his head all of a sudden.

"_We are thirteen different kinds of insects, working together because you are our king. We have agreed to that. Give us your first order." _

"Ah…scout the area, then report back to me, and teach me about you guys, and ahh, tell me what you guys just did to me?"

Ants, bettles, and a wasp painlessly left his body through his shoulder.

"Woah."

"_We entered your body because you are our host, our king. It was the proper thing to do."_

"What are you guys? I mean what kinds of insects do I have inside of me?"

"_Wasp, Bettles, Ants, Mantise, Misquitos, Fleas, Grasshopper, Centiped, Fireflys, Dragonflys, Butterflys, and Turmits, and a thirtieth, I am it. I am a soul of a demon warrior bug; I am the last of my kind. Anyway, we each have different abilities, but each can steal chakra and give it to you."_

"I would love to talk, can we continue this talk later? The other animals are surrounding me."

Naruto pet the wolf cubs that lay down on his lap.

He looked, and saw that none of them were old, just kids, barely old enough to live with out there mothers.

He glared at the dead body still bleeding from his back.

He saw that even though some the animals must be natural enemies toward each other, that they were all being rather peaceable.

He got up, a wolf whined, and he talked. "Can you all understand me?"

They nodded, and naruto grinned.

"I am a ninja in training, and I know some ninja have animals as partners, you all want to be mine? I would have to share you with the bugs that just bonded with me. Also being with a ninja means that you might die a poor death and get eaten."

The animals nodded, and the hokage entered.

"Dear lord, NARUTO, you open the scrolls he had! Arrggg, so much money wasted!" he yelled in clear shock.

"Ya, so?"

Saratobi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They could be very dangerous, tell me what happened."

Naruto begin with the kidnapper, and what he told him. He did not tell him about stealing the money, but did tell him about the bugs and animals agreeing to be his.

The hokage had ANUB take the kids, and the body.

But the hokage left them saying that naruto should take them to a shelter, and that if any of the animals died, that naruto would be forced to bury them appropriately alone, neither help nor pity from others. He was now going to triple the money he would get now that he was caring for animals.

The hokage left, and naruto looked at them all.

"I assume that none of you need milk, but real food."

The animils nodded, some looking at each other.

"NO, You're NEVER to eat each other! We are a team now, family, a pack, flock, whatever you want to call it."

Naruto saw them look at the ground, and naruto went to the refrigerator, and pulled out the meat he stole from the butcher that tried to kill him….before he ever thought of stealing.

He gave it to the animals that accepted it. There was not a lot, but they managed to get one serving for each from it. He could get more later.

He started to fill every bowl he with water and he told the ones that wanted grassed, to feel free to the small garden outside that he made, but to not take any roots out.

They nodded, and went outside. The birds followed, walking because they could not fly.

He assumed that they would get bugs and stuff. He saw one bird come back with a small mouse. An eagle. Cool.

Naruto goes back to bed, and dreams a beautiful nightmare.

The hokage leaves, and then smokes his pipe all the way home.

Saratobi summoned the ANUB when he got home. He stared at the two ANUB that were there.

He started with a simple question. "Where is the ANUB that was guarding Naruto?"

"We are short handed sir, not too many ninja want to go higher then chunin, less danger. According to your personal advisors, the council agrees that the ANUB should be doing more important things."

"Did it have my hokage seal?"

"Yes sir."

"I did not do that ANUB. From now on I need everything to be vocal if it involves Naruto, do not rely on my seal for anything involving him. Understood? I want you to tell every ANUB in the force. GO!"

The hokage stared out side from the window, and he prayed to god for forgivness of his sins, and the ones he still had to do for the greater good.

34672345=098673=4097680=34760394786509870953840965834

Narutos dream.

85769045286=053476=0345976=

Naruto was full grown, in a room with ten walls. Five of the walls of this place showed Nature pictures.

One held pictures of demons, of every kind, one held summon that were only animal or insect. The next showed Mystical Creatures, like the dragon, or griffin. The next held the elementals, espers, guardians, sprits, titans, and the legendary wills, the last held armies of animals; they were armored, and rather large, but not huge like the summons. He looked behind him, and saw on the five other walls odd sights, He recognized most of them. The first held Mecha's and robots, the next held vehicles, the next held humans that were faded, the next held Items, the last held blood, a little robot, and a spiral.

He looked around, and saw the room was cut in half, his pillar being the only one to have both designs.

He was sitting on a pillar, which was medal on one side, and stone on the other.

He was surrounded by more pillars, toward the pictures of nature were pillars of stone, the pillars toward the pictures of technology were pillars of medal.

The ceiling was odd, half and half like the pillars.

Toward nature it was a light show, it was moving like the wind, shimmered like the water, was as bright as lightning, felt like it could lift you or crush you, and gave heat like fire. It held a moon with the ying/yang symbol on it.

The half of the ceiling for technology showed outer space, like it was night time. He saw the strings of time, things flying all over, fireworks, and a sun, in an eclipse.

He looked back at nature, and saw the pillars had stuff on them. Some held a statue of a different animal, or five bugs, and there were millions of pillars, so millions of animals and insects. The whole of life in here.

He looked at the pillars of metal, and he saw a different robot, a different item, something, like it was an achievement of some kind.

He looked down, and saw smooth, colorful, objects, like for decoration. He looked back at the bottom of the other side, and saw plants growing everywhere of every type.

They were polar opposites.

He yelled out. "Hello!"

He then saw two people, they were on his pillar. One was a beautiful woman, which looked like she belonged in a photo shoot. The other was a hard looking man, who had fire in his eyes.

The man spoke up. "I am the representative of all of mans achievements, I am technologies finest master. I am Hephaestus the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy. More or even more all of mans ability to create."

The woman spoke up. "I am mother nature, goddess healing, nature, and the elements."

Naruto, still thinking this was just a dream, spoke up. "Ok, I have to be dreaming, I never even heard of you two….so why do two gods want with little humble me?"

29857314-56734-98765-349876-9348765093485769-

Ok, this is Naruto, natures blessing challenge response.

The one that issued the challenge is the master of challenges, challenger.

I will update all of my stories (But this one) hopefully by the end of the week.

Farewell good readers and reviewers. (Hint-hint.)


	2. Chapter 2

I am tired, and grumpy when I wrote this, so forgive the small chap.

48954-987561-49865-

Naruto laughed at what they were saying, that he, a 'normal' person would control nature, and be the master of all technology.

"Ok, what is next?"

"Are you not happy with the gift we are giving you? Or do you want more?" The hot women said, jiggling her nice cleavage. Wait, Naruto was way too young to think that! Then he looked at his body.

"Why is my body so old?"

"get used to it boy."

"Are these powers not enough?"

"Oh, they will easily make me the most powerful ninja in all the land of the elemental nations, and perhaps the world."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Come on, I am not a saint, Why me?"

"We have seen the future, and all its possibilities, all the time our plans get screwed by you. Then we found that the Fates are trying to control you. You defied your fate so many times, that it pissed them off."

"Ok...so I am getting screwed by the fates, and because of that I am screwing you without knowing it?"

"Yup. Normally it would be easier to just kill you and get it over with, but if we convert you, we get to brag about our champion, oh, you would never stop hearing Zuse about his, he just won't shut up!"

"Not as bad as thor, he always is bragging about how proud he is about getting to host all the fights that the world's greatest fighters have."

"Oh, don't get me started..."

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?"

The man walked over to him and looked in the eyes. "More or less boy, we have been arguing. We both choose you to be the one to represent us in on earth."

"Huh? I know that, BUT WHY?"

The women walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes, and her spoke.

"You are fates bitch. Her rag doll. She thinks she can do anything she wants, and she dose plan on you dying a poor and miserable death."

"Then I will accept, I will use the powers to kill the bitch that wants me dead."

"We both want you to have our ultimate blessing, but we are afraid that both might contradict each other." The god of technology said.

"Ok…Why can't we give it a shot then?"

The man spoke up "He is taking this pretty well…This is not a dream boy, this is real."

"Right. Anyway, ok, I accept both of you."

The god and goddess looked at each other, and sighed.

"Might as well." They both said at the same time.

Naruto then gets thrown out of the dream.

[4-98743-985743-985734-985734-9875349875439875

Narutos room.

43287438734-673405734-958734-987653-49857-4987

Naruto woke up, and the animals were on one side of the room, glaring at the other side.

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion. He was saying huh more often it seemed.

The other sides of the room were robots, in the shape of humans, or wired things, like an octopus.

He shook his head and the spoke.

"What are you guys?"

A voice spoke to him.

"_We are robots, we belong to you. Lord __Hephaestus gave us to you. In order to contest with the natural fighters of Tozi. Lord Hephaestus also gives you the ability to use nano technology to make materials. You transform your chakra into Nano technology to do many things. You can make weapons out of your chakra, the nono bots will heal you even further along side your natural healing factor. You will unlock intelligence as you age, making you more intelligent to make more complex machines. I was left a note for you from both Tozi, and Lord Hephaestus."_

"Ah…Ok." Naruto did not know how to react; he thought the dream was just another dream.

He took the note from a robot that looked like a person.

He opened it, and read the note.

_Dear Naruto. Your powers will begin to awaken slowly. You will receive more notes later on about the powers. Ask the robots questions about my gift._

_Hephaestus_

He closed the letter, and pocketed it.

'Today is just not my day' Naruto thought.

Naruto went over the animals, and found that a dove had the letter.

It was an exact replica of Hephaestus's letter, but was signed Tozi.

"Well, not original I bet." He said sarcastically.

Both sides nodded.

Naruto stretched, and looked at the clock. Almost time for school. Well, time to kick some ass.

He went into the bathroom, and got ready for school.

"If I got all the powers at once, it would have sounded like a poorly written fanfiction." Naruto said off handedly, just as a random thought about what has happened.

Then a bird took a shit on his head.

"Why did I not see that coming?" Naruto said, I mean he did insult the gods, and the author.

"Author?"

He got 'dropped on' again, and swore he heard laughter. "Nevermind."

He was ready, and was wondering if he should take any of the animals with him. He chose to take the eagle, the bear cub, and a slightly older rabbit.

He put the rabbit in his goggles that were hanging from his neck, and the eagle was on his shoulder, and the bear had to walk.

Naruto looked at the animals, and saw that most were not ready for combat due to their bodies.

He saw that the horse was a tough looking horse, and had a fire in his eyes. He was a gray horse, very muscular.

The horse walked up to him, and moved his head, tying to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto grabbed a blanket, and put it on the horse.

The horse was small, young. But so was Naruto, and little did Naruto know was trained mentally for combat. Naruto got on, and the horse waited for him to gain his balance. Then the horse directed its own chakra to the blanket and narutos rear end to his back, and moved, toward the door.

Naruto yelled back to the robots and animals.

"You all get along, alright! Robots, Protect the animals, and the home."

The robots spoke in union

"_Yes sir." _

Naruto opened the door, still sitting on the small, but strong horse.

The bear followed him, and they were off.

He got stares like no tomorrow, mostly in confusion, some in admiration, but they were looking at the horse, not him.

He made it to school, and Kiba was right at the gate.

"Hey naru- WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba was indeed surprised, but seemed to be calming down rapidly, knowing they were animals.

"I got pets. They will help me in combat from here on out." Naruto somewhat explained.

"Huh. I bet they could never beat my partner." Kiba said smugly.

"Yours has experience in fighting Kiba, you're going to have to wait for a fair competition." Naruto said, not wanting to force his new roommates into fighting.

"Whatever, Later then. Let's get to class, and then you can tell me about your partners." Kiba said, backing down and seemed to understand what Naruto was trying to say. Kiba had similar protectiveness when he got his partner as a pup.

Naruto nodded. At least Kiba was not going to be a moron about this. If anyone could take it better, it was shino.

He walked in, animals in tow, and got a larger grin with each gawking teacher or student.

The school was ok, but it was made for some defensive precautions in mind.

He still hated that they had invisible metal bars that only jonin could pass on the windows after that one prank…..

He reached the classroom, and Kiba spoke up.

"How much you wanna bet that they are going to freak out? Shino and the lazy cloud guy don't count."

"I bet fifty that at least three people other than those two will not freak out." Naruto replied.

They shook hands, sealing the bet, and they opened the door.

4081654-398534928593847508327509357-934856-0439567-34

That is that my fair readers and reviewers.

(Hint-hint.)

Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry, but I must go to Texas, and be with my grandma in these trying times.

I will not up date for a while on ANY of my stories. My friend will do bata work, and talk on Challengers challenge chat room, to get opinions.

Please understand dear readers…that blood comes before anything. NO. MATTER. WHAT.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I have writer block, and this is all I could write up with out hurting my head. Sorry for the crappy update.

)+(

Naruto walked in with Kiba, and the whole class was empty, but Shino, shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, and a bunch of fangirls.

The olny ones that did not freak besides Shikamaru and Shino was Cho. Fuck. He lost the bet.

"How did that loser get such a fine horse!" Ino yelled. Sakura knew of Naruto little crush, so she decided to take advantage over that, and take the horse, thus making Sasuke look her way. After all, Sasuke could not resist such a majestic animal, or the owner for that matter...

Then her pre-teen lust gave in, and she decided to do it. In a stupid manner. Wow, she is impulsive.

"HEY! BAKA! THE PONY! I want it! Baka! Give it to me!" She pushed her way though the crowd that started to form, then glared at him. The _horse_, not the _pony_, took a bite at her.

"AHHHHH! Ow! What the hell Naruto-BAKA!" She was about to punch him, but the bear growled.

"Heh, sorry sakara-chan, they are my companions. You would have just about the same luck with getting Kiba to give up his partner, as you do right now with me and my friends." He scratched his head and gave a foxy grin.

You know, for someone so '_smart_' (More like queen ass kisser like the rest of the teacher's 'pets') you would think she could comprehend Naruto saying no to her. In any way, shape, and/or form.

"What? what do you mean? Your NARUTO. You NEVER say no to anyone? Right?" She said in disbelief.

Naruto looked at her like she just did something impossible. Then he laughed. "Hahaha! Good one Sakura, but we all know I say no to the teachers all the time, and when ever someone asks me a dumb question, or if I am asked if I want something and I don't, I say no! I can't imagine spending an hour with out saying that! HAhAHAHAHAHAH"

Sakura was about to try and hit naruto again, but then kicked the bear when it was looking the other way.

"ROARRRR!" It charged at her, and so did the horse. The horse knocked her down, and the bear pounced on her chest, and snarled at her face.

"Hey, get off of her! Both of you!" Naruto said. They did so. But were displease. Kiba was looking on with silent fury at both Naruto, and Sakura.

Sakura decided to run her mouth. Naruto walked up to her, and bitch slapped her, making her fall to the floor. "Hit my friends again, and I will yet them eat you...after I remove your bones for them." Naruto was furious, little did he know, that mother nature and the god of technology were influencing him, he now got angry when animals were unnecessarily killed, or hurt. He was now a little more easy to anger now that the god of technology was on his side.

Sakura was so shocked, that she did not notice Sasuke entering the room when she hit the floor. She looked at him, thinking that her true love will defend her.

"Sasuke, Naruto is attacking me! Save me!" She yelled, the fangirls were looking in awe, sakura just took a large step ahead of them if this worked.

"Huh? Aren't you training to be a ninja? Naruto is the supposed deadlast, if you can't beat him then you are more worthless then him..." He looked at naruto, and his companions. "Nice horse." He walked up to it, and touched its nose, rubbing it. "He reminds me of the horses that my clan has. How did you get such a fine horse?"

You all must be wondering why Sasuke was not treating naruto like shit. Well, for one in some civilizations a horse used to show a mans worth. A fine horse meant you are rich, or skilled. Thus are worth giving respect to.

"Where can I get one? One for ninja?" He asked naruto.

"You got to ask, not demand the hokage, then he will set you up with the owner, and then they seal the horse in a teaching scroll, and teach the horse in the scroll." Naruto was very confused now, how did he know that?

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and thanked him, then headed to his seat. With Naruto and Kiba in tow. Naruto was confused, and Kiba was complaining, and yelling at Sasuke.

"Look, both of the guys that sit next to me are gone for now, and I am NOT sitting next to a bunch of girls, who, by the way are not ready for sex, try to sit next to me for my name, I mean, they try and rape me half way though class sometimes, but they can't have sex yet. There family HAS to be telling them to go for me. Normally I would let them, but clan laws get in the way, and I learned to fear them slightly." He shivered.

"Clan laws?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you think the teachers keep me away from the fangirls sitting wise? Its because my father doesn't want me having sex later on with ANY of the weak girls. Its a clan thing." He said, looking slightly fearfully at the mob of fangirls.

Kiba nodded, he was not allowed to mate with anyone with out chakra abilities. A clan thing.

Naruto did not understand, but when he saw Kiba not argue anymore, he accpeted it. He would ask about these clan laws later.

They sat down, and Sakura chared up to naruto. "BAKA! Why are you sitting next to him!"

"Kiba or sasuke? Because they both wanted to sit next to me, so unless your saying they can't think for themselves, and are impossibility right somehow, leave me alone." Naruto said, not knowing that the god of technology was making him slowly smarter also, he was also getting a little more self-confident against everyone, even the ones he would never argue with, or fight back. Wow, having the nerve of a god backing you up can pay off.

Naruto ignored Sakura after she was gaping like a fish. They class was laughing at her.

"HAHAHAHA! You got owned! By HIM!"

"Forhead can't beat the deadlast in an argument? Now I have seen it all."

"What a loser. BOTH OF THEM! HAHAHA Not worthy of sasuke!"

These were some of the things the fangirls said.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were just talking. Sasuke was seriously thinking about getting a ninja companion. It was just another way of having someone to get your back in a fight.

The teachers entered, and were not shocked about the animals, they figured when they hokage told them it was ok for naruto to bring nin-companions, that he somehow got his hands on a pet, and trained it.

They told everyone that a lot of students were missing for the time being, and that today was a training day. All they did was train, which gave naruto an A for the day for once.

)+(

Sorry everyone. I have writers block. I can't concentrate, I will keep on trying, but I got to hit inspiration sooner or later. Hopefully. I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS FIC! (Unless I complete it.)


End file.
